Toboe's a girl?
by iambridget
Summary: This is pretty much what happens after they die, or what I think should happen after they die. Its my first Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: The beginning is boring:P It just shows where Toboe is, and that she is a girl. Its not very important, but it would be nice to get some reviews on it maybe? This is my first Fanfiction.**

Chapter 1, Where am I

The cold wind blazed at my fur as I sprinted away. I didn't know what I was sprinting away from, but It must have been terrifying, because the rough skin on my paws were starting to ache and become sore. I traveled like this for minutes without stopping. And then suddenly stopped. Unable to control my own body, I turned sharply to the left, and ran.

Snow banks were starting to become blurry and misshaped when I saw a dark grey figure in the distance. It didn't take me long to realize that I wasn't running away from something, I was running to this figure. Once my body (not myself because I didn't control whatever what was happening) saw this grey thing, it went considerably faster. I didn't realize how fast my small body could go until this moment, because I was racing faster than ever. I got far enough to see that whatever my motive was, had a white patch or something in his chest. About that was the time when everything went black.

I awoke in the hotel room. The covers, I found spread across the floor, Showing that I was moving in my sleep. What a strange dream that was. Running in snow for something. Hmm. It felt as if the running in the dream had affected me in real life, as I stepped onto the cold and somewhat damp carpet that was the floor of the hotel. "Shit" I thought to myself as my stomach ached with hunger. I slowly got up and shuffled groggily to the crappy bathroom, rubbing my eyes. I strangely didn't remember anything to from the previous day, or in that matter...anything.

It hit me like a wave; what did I remember. I surely had to remember SOMETHING. I mean, I can talk and walk. "really" I said to myself, then instantly feeling stupid for checking if I can talk. It must have been some amnesia or something? I didn't know, I didn't really care at the time either. I just splashed some water in my face from the bathroom, and scratched my short reddish hair. After taking a shower, I decided that I needed to eat sometime, and stopped trying to remember my own childhood.

I found black boots by the door, and decided that they were mine as I pulled the on. They fit perfectly? It seemed that the bottom was worn in by my sized feet, which was kind of weird considering I am a girl, and these looked a lot like some guys shoes. Oh well, I don't want to go barefoot into a store. Speaking of which, do I even have money? I checked my pocket in my green pants... wait, these looked like guys pants also. I am so confused. Same with this shirt, do I own ANYTHING else... no...ok, this will have to do?

In my pocket there was a coupon for one free sandwich at Henry's sandwiches, on Ash Drive. Coincidence? I really was way too tired to think of a why I had this coupon, so I left for Ash Drive... Wherever that was...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
I finally found where this "Ash Drive" is and where Henry's Sandwiches is also. Its about time too, I was starving. I stepped in line and was looking at the menu behind the counter when a guy about 17 walks in the door. He had shaggy brown hair and some intense blue eyes . I don't pay much attention, he just stands in line next to me. I only glance at him, but he looked at me at the same time. We both stood there, kind of frozen you could say. I have seen him before. Images of him flashed in my mind, and I muttered "Kiba"  
I was shaken out of that daze when the lady at the counter said "I said, What would you like." in and aggressive tone. "oh" I said embarrassed, "Ill have a ham sandwich? I guess...?" I hadn't gotten a chance to properly look at the menu, because of the boy behind me. "Yeah" she said and I gave her the coupon. seconds later she came back with a paper wrapped bundle that was my sandwich. "Thanks" I mumbled before I walked away and sat at a table.  
Why did I know his face? How did I know what I think Is his name? I was so confused and focused on these questions, that I didn't realize that he sat across from me. "Toboe" The boy said. Snap! Ohhh, now I remember. That is Kiba! He must have seen how I suddenly understood because he smiled. "I almost thought I was wrong" he chuckled "Those memories were real after all"  
"If you're here, where are Hige and Tsume?" I thought out loud. "I thought you knew" he said questionably. After that It got kind of quiet, And a little awkward if I might say so myself. Then he finally said "You smell different". Wait a second. I put the pieces together. If I'm a girl..then why were all of these memories from a guys point of view. Shit. I've been saying that in my head a lot lately. "Toboe?" I hear as I realize that Kiba was trying to get my attention. "Why do you keep zoning out?" "Ummm... Just thinking about the past and stuff" I stuttered. Well, It wasn't really a lie? But seriously, why did I have to change. Then questions started to form in my head: What will the guys think, How are they going to react to it, Should I tell them?  
Kiba and I decided that we should go and look for the others, If they were even in the city. It didn't take that long to scent Hige. We found him in an ally way, who knows why.  
It takes us a while to jog his memory but we did. "Eyy! Now I get it, Its you guys!" he finally said "Can we eat". "Agh, really." I said annoyed, and handed him whats left my sandwich. "You look different" Hige managed to say through chewing, "M-Me?" I stuttered. Which made him smirk," Jeez, calm down, runt."  
By the time we finished talking, and Hige finished his sandwich, We had walked unknowingly to a part. " I thought you would forget to call me that" I said annoyed at hime, and leaned against a tree, slowly sitting down. "you wish" he mumbled before falling asleep, soon followed by Kiba. It left me as the only one awake, to think about ways to either tell them or hide my own gender from them. Lost in Ideas a scenarios I sit by my friends. How did we even get to this city. A pain shook though my body. It came from my chest and I seemed to go back in time.  
It was the old man, he was walking away. I was trying to stop him, I think. But a scent drifted close And I saw Lord Darcia. A growl bubbled up my throat. Two guns. Each pointed at the other. They were gonna kill each other, but I promised Blue that I'd keep Pops safe. My decision was fast. As he pulled the trigger, I jumped in the way. Pain.  
I shifted to my human form mid-air, just as a bullet tore through my chest. Blood. I bite Darcia in vein attempt to save Pops, only to be thrown to the ground and watch him be shot.  
My mind is ripped back to reality. For the first time, I notice a small roundish scar in my chest. "I died" I mumbled. Then I also begin to realize the scars littering Kiba's face and arms, only recognizable if you look closely and know what your looking for. And Last, My eyes wander over Hige. Faint bite marks score his neck. "We all died"


	3. Chapter 3

This is normal

_These are thoughts_

After that little snooze fest, we decided to look for the missing member in our little gang. Or, should I say Kiba decided. Who am I kidding, Kiba choses everything. "If all of us woke up here, he probably did too" Kiba said, walking, emotionless, through the mildly packed city. "What if he doesn't recognize us, he's kinda dangerous..." Hige said, following after Kiba "Yeah, what if he's formed his little gang of humans again?" I spoke "We'll just have to get him to remember"

_My god is this a long search. We have been walking for almost 6 hours, nonstop, just to find Tsume. It makes me wonder if he has such a bitter personality because he thinks we don't care, or something equally as stupid. Wow, I don't remember thinking like this before. Oh wait. I'm a girl._ I hit my hand on my head for being so stupid, and Hige turned around. "You okay?" "Uh, yeah, s-sure" I stuttered. That was close. "Why so jumpy, runt?" "Why so many questions!" I snapped. Oh god what have I done. "Well then." Hige huffed, backing off. "Toboe's pissed, careful with questions" Hige directed at Kiba._ As if I'm not here! You have no goddamn right to insult me, you didn't get turned into a girl!_ Kiba cut off my mental rant "It is getting late, though its not like you to snap like that, are you feeling okay?" "I'm fine" "Then let's find a hotel, its going to rain tonight." "I woke up in a hotel, I think I left the door open, or we can just pick the lock or something like that."

Once we arrived, I opened the door with little problem. The locks were pretty crappy. "Agh, only two beds." Hige complained, flopping on the one closest to the far wall. "Toboe, you stay with Hige." was all Kiba said before entering the bathroom. That left Hige and me alone in the small room. "Welp, I call this side" Hige supported his head on his hands. "Okay, guess that leave me the other side" When I spoke, Kiba came back, drying his face with a towel. "'Night" And with that, he was out like a light, on the opposite bed. I made my way to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. The reddish shirt was really baggy on me, and that hid two major problems. It wasn't really baggy in my past life, but I wasn't complaining now. I also found out that I was wearing a bra._ How in hell did that get there._ while I was questioning that topic, Hige decided to burst in, half awake.

When he saw me he definitely wasn't half awake anymore. "HOLY S-" I cut him off, covering his mouth with my hand. "Quiet, Kiba's sleeping" I whispered. During his little muffled freak out, I took this as a chance to observe the situation. I am standing in front of Hige, My shirt unbuttoned and my bra clearly showing, as are my breasts. _Why did it have to be Hige. It could've been Kiba or ANYONE ELSE. Great, now we're both freaking out._ I calmed myself down enough to say "Don't tell a-anyone..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter fuck yeah!**

Hige was flipping out, and my patients was evaporating very quickly. _Alright, that's it. _"Shut upppppp!" I stomped on his foot, and he whimpered, but quieted down. I slowly took my hand off his mouth, and he looked at me... weirdly. _My clothes! _Almost tripping over the towels scattered on the floor from Hige's little break down, I buttoned up my shirt as fast as I could. "Ok, with that sorted out..." "Why didn't you tell us!" Hige interrupted "You guys were going to treat me differently." "Wait, were you ALWAYS a girl!" He all but yelled. "Shhhhhhhhhhhh, Kiba is in the next room." "Oh yeah, heh." He scratched his head awkwardly, shifting his feet. "Can you just please not tell anyone" I pleaded "Can't make any promises, runt, but I'll try my best" _Great. Thats REALLY helpful. _"Fair enough..." "I'm gonna go sleep." "Yeah same"

It was an awkward and uncomfortable night for me. I ended up sleeping on the very edge of the bed, and Hige was in the middle. Sprawled out everywhere. Kiba was the first to wake up, so he took it as his job to wake us all up. Since I was the closest, he walked over and poked me in the side. "Eeep!" I let out the most feminine screech, rolling over. But since I was on the very edge of the bed, thanks to Hige, I rolled right off the bed. In a last resort, I grabbed the blankets that Hige was entangled in. That sent him off the bed, on me, on the floor. "Get up." Kiba said, leaving the room, and walking to the bathroom. "Jeez, What the hell Toboe..." Hige said groggily, getting off of the mound of blankets and me. "Sorry" I groaned, Getting up after him.

We were back on the hunt for Tsume once again! "We still haven't checked the southern part of the city" Kiba informed, leading us to the place we haven't been to. "Where can that grump be! I swear, if he's in another city..." Hige trailed off, as a group of men ran into an alley, carrying bags. "Lets follow them" Kiba grunted, Hige following right after. I, of corse, was the last to follow, being the weakest.

They were fast, we almost lost them around some of the corners. But, in the end, they entered a deserted looking building. "Well this place looks ..." _Terrifying_. The whole place looked like it was about to fall apart, plus, you could hear gunfire from inside. "Lets go" Kiba said, but Hige stopped him "Uh, I think that Toboe should stay out here." _You've got to be kidding me._ "Why?" Kiba said, looking at me "Because s-*cough* HE can keep guard, or, um, something like that" Kiba definitely look skeptical. "Sure." The whole time Hige was talking, he was looking at me, really confused.

Both Hige and Kiba left me in front of the building while they went to go investigate. "Great. Now Kiba thinks I have something wrong with me. Damn Hige, I could've gone with. I'm not useless..." I rambled on my thoughts out loud. I was pacing and complaining, but slowly making my way around the building. After a while I ran out of things to rant about, and was silently looking around, kicking stones, and circling the building. After what seemed like forever, a rustle in the bushes signaled someones arrival. "What did you guys fi-" I stopped talking when I saw who it was. Tsume, standing there, baring his fangs. "What are you doing here?"


End file.
